Guerra de espías
by Bastes13
Summary: Los Vulturi son los mafiosos más peligrosos de América. Las Agencias Eclipse y Amanecer con Edward y Bella como líderes de cada grupo tienen la misión de acabar con ellos. ¿Podrán lograrlo sin comprometer sus sentimientos?
1. Guerra de espías

Los Vulturi son la familia de mafiosos más peligrosa de toda América y parte del mundo. Las Agencias Eclipse y Amanecer tendrán a sus mejores agentes para detenerlos. Edward, jefe del equipo Eclipse y Bella, jefa de Amanecer, tendrán la misión de unir a los grupos como uno sólo y al mismo tiempo descubrir que es ese extraño sentimiento que empieza a nacer entre los agentes de sus equipo. Pero algo más grande que ellos está en juego, la seguridad de miles de personas. Los equipos deberán trabajar para detener a los Vulturi a tiempo. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet son los únicos que pueden conseguirlo y para ello deberán mantener a raya sus problemas y sentimientos encontrados. ¿Podrán

* * *

><p>Hola lectoras y escritoras. Bien después de los días necesarios para poder empezar a escribir al fin puedo ofreceros esta historia que lleva en mi cabecita taaaaanto tiempo. Empecé a escribir otras dos historias en Luna nueva Meyer pero por motivos personales las dejé a un lado. Pero espero retomarlas muy pronto. ¿Les ha gustado el resumen? Espero que sí. No va a ser una historia demasiado larga. Unos 15 capítulos espero y por supuesto están cordialmente invitads a dejar sus opiniones libremente. Además podrán dar consejos sobre lo que les gustaría que fuese pasando. Un saludo y gracias por leer.<p>

Besitos de Bastes13.


	2. La misión

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Por favor no sean muy duras que hace mucho que no me pongo a escribir en serio salvo por mis estudios. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews con ansias.

Un saludo de Bastes13.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1: La misión.<span>**

_Agencia Eclipse 10:30 a.m._

Caminando por esos pasillos se sentían como en casa. Llevaban toda su vida recorriéndolos y formándose para ser los mejores espías de Eclipse y lo había conseguido. Eclipse era una organización concebida para ofrecer los servicios de sus agentes exclusivamente masculinos, todo bajo la dirección de Carlisle Masen.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper se dirigían a su despacho para una nueva y quizás la más peligrosa de las misiones. Edward era el líder del equipo; su complexión era alta, fuerte y de una belleza que dejaba sin aliento a las féminas, algo que les había ayudado en más de una ocasión. Con su pelo cobrizo salvaje y sus ardientes ojos verdes era el mismísimo dios Apolo bajado desde el olimpo. Su especialidad eran las armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Emmet por su parte era el más grande de los tres. Su altura y grandes músculos dignos de cualquier levantador de pesas le daban la impresión de ser alguien peligroso, pero cuando lo mirabas a su cara con sus rizos negros y veías esos ojos grises de niño no podías resistirte. Debido a esto era el mejor infiltrándose en los sitios, disfrazándose y consiguiendo información por lo medios que fuesen necesarios. Y por último estaba Jasper, el eterno caballero sureño que encandilaba con sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio ondulado y sus perfectos modales a las más refinadas damas. Era el genio tecnológico del equipo. Entre los tres formaban un arma letal capaz de descubrir los secretos más ocultos y detener a los delincuentes más peligrosos y buscados del mundo.

Llegaron hasya la oficina y se les hizo pasar sin más preámbulos. Dentro un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, rubio y muy atractivo los esperaba sentado en su escritorio con una magnifica vista de la ciudad de Chicago a su espalda.

- Buenos días chicos, sentaos por favor- les pidió Carlisle- Espero que estéis descansados de vuestra semana libre.

- Bueno, descansar descansar no es precisamente lo que hemos hechos jefe…JAJAJAJA- dijo Emmet aludiendo a las posibles fiestas a las que había acudido y por su parte las señoritas con las que había "descansado".

Él y su humor y poca vergüenza hacían de él alguien alegre y chistoso. Esto era algo molesto para sus otros dos amigos cuando se trataba de su vida privada. Carlisle reía y negó con la cabeza conociendo al joven. Pero su postura seria volvió y en ese momento los tres muchachos se envararon viendo que el asunto era importante.

- Bien chicos os he hecho venir porque después de meses y meses ni la policía ni el FBI han conseguido infiltrarse con éxito en el entorno de los Vulturis y nos han pedido nuestra ayuda.- les explicaba Carlisle.

- Al fin admiten su derrota- expuso Jasper, pero con todo el respeto que se merecían.

- Sí, han tardado mucho. En fin…tenemos que conseguir la información necesaria para entregarlos a las autoridades. Pero son unas ratas escurridizas y lo tienen todo muy controlado. Además tienen espías en la policía y altos mandos, en cuanto uno de ellos intenta infiltrarse lo evitan a toda costa-

- Entonces tendremos que hacerlo nosotros. Aquí no hay ningún soplón y no tienen por qué saber que estamos metidos en esto- dijo Edward.

- En eso estaba pensando, pero en esta ocasión no entrareis ni como matones ni trabajadores. Vais a infiltraros como iguales.

- ¿Vamos a ser mafiosos?- Preguntó Emmet con un tono de ilusión contenida, igual que un niño cuando sabe que irá al parque de atracciones.

- Sí, ese es más o menos el plan. Se os proporcionará una identidad falsa a los tres como hermanos de una mafia italiana, Los Santoni. Iréis a sus fiestas, os mezclareis con ellos y ellos mismos irán a vosotros ya que son así de "caballeros". Pero hay un cambio en vuestra formal normal de trabajar….- empezó a explicarles Carlisle.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Edward, ya que su papel de jefe era el de defender los intereses de sus compañeros y del equipo. Además ellos siempre trabajaban juntos y eran ellos mismos los que ideaban las estrategias para cada misión. Una vez decidido se lo exponían a Carlisle para su aprobación.

- Esta vez no trabajareis solo los tres en esta misión….tendréis otro equipo con vosotros-

- ¡QUE!- exclamaron los tres claramente disgustados.

- No vamos a trabajar con nadie más- dijo Jasper.

- No necesitamos a nadie- reforzó Emmet.

- No os lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden y no hay discusión al respecto- y cuando Carlisle Masen daba una orden nadie lo contradecía, así que los chicos se callaron.

- Bien, no vais a trabajar con ninguno de vuestros compañeros por ahora, aunque yo que vosotros no lo descartaría- les recordó su jefe.

- ¿Y con quién o quienes vamos a trabajar?- preguntó un resignado Edward.

- Con otro equipo de la Agencia Amanecer….-

_Agencia Amanecer (10:30 a.m.)_

Tres mujeres salían del despacho de su jefa cada una con un sentimiento distinto. Una estaba emocionada con las nuevas noticias, otra estaba increíblemente enfadada con la idea de compartir misión con los arrogantes de Eclipse y otra estaba muy intrigada de como se desarrollaría todo. De repente la mujer encolerizada dio un fuerte golpe a la pared y llamó a voz en gritos a alguien

-¡JESSICA!

* * *

><p>Los primero que quiero decir es que sé que a alguna lo de Carlisle Masen le habrá sonado fatal, al principio pensé en hacer a Edward y Carlisle padre e hijo pero luego me lo pensé mejor y que no tuviesen nada que ver. Pero adoro el Edward Cullen así que espero no se molesten porque nuestro querido Carlisle se apellide Mase. En unos días subiré el siguiente, lo tengo casi terminado pero aún me queda retocar una escena que sé que adoraran muchas de ustedes. Sin más me despido y espero sus reviews.<p>

Besos de Bastes13.


	3. El equipo

Sé que deben estar odiándome pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo. Espero que lo entiendan y que disfruten con este capítulo. Prometo que el próximo no tardará tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2: El equipo<strong>

_Agencia Amanecer._

Al día siguiente de recibir sus instrucciones los agentes Edward Cullen, Jasper Withlock y Emmet Mcarthey caminaban por los pasillos de la Agencia Amanecer en busca del despacho de Esme Masen. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos divisaban a todas las trabajadoras de la agencia. Cada una más atractiva que la anterior y todas poniendo sus ojos sobre los tres guapos hombres que por allí pasaban.

Cuando llegaron a la antesala del despacho de Esme vieron a una joven y rubia secretaria.

-Buenos días- dijo con coquetería

-Buenos días- contestaron los tres chicos

-Vosotros debéis ser los agentes que manda Eclipse ¿cierto?, soy Jessica-

-Encantados Jessica, sí somos nosotros, creo que la señora Masen nos está esperado- contestó Edward algo incómodo con las miradas que la secretaria les estaba lanzando a los tres sin distinción.

-Un minuto por favor chicos, tomad asiento-Les respondió Jessica mientras entraba al despacho de su jefa contoneando descaradamente sus caderas para llamar la atención de los apuestos jóvenes mientras estos tomaban asiento.

Al cabo de un minuto Jessica les hizo pasar al despacho. Cuanto entraron vieron a una mujer de unos 40 o 45 años bastante hermosa y de rostro amable. Algo extraño para el trabajo que realizaba. La dama se puso en pie para recibirlos y estrechar sus manos.

-Buenos días chicos, soy Esme Masen la directora de la Agencia Amanecer- les saludó ella en tono amable y cálido.

Cada uno de ellos se presentó y se sentaron en las tres sillas que había dispuestas frente al escritorio.

-Bien supongo que Carlisle ya os habrá explicado por qué estáis en esta misión en conjunto con nosotras. Sois los mejores y yo sólo trabajo con los mejores-

-Sí, Carlisle nos explicó que el FBI se veía incapacitado para acceder a los Vulturi y nos llamaron. Lo que no terminamos de entender Sra. Masen es por qué dos equipos y de agencias distintas, con todo mi respeto no lo veo necesario- expuso Edward, ya que al ser el jefe del equipo era su deber ser el portavoz y defensor de sus compañeros.

- Bien Edward lo primero no es necesario el Sra. Masen, podéis llamadme Esme. Lo siguiente es que no dudo de vuestras capacidades, pero estaréis entre mafiosos y mis chicas son las mejores mimetizándose en esos ambientes. Además a nosotras también nos pidieron ayuda y nos pareció lo mejor trabajar en equipo con la otra agencia del lugar en vez de entorpecernos mutuamente el trabajo- finalizó Esme con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces a ustedes también las llamaron?- preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Por supuesto querido. Cuando me dijeron que otra agencia también estaba en el caso inmediatamente la asocié a la vuestra, así que me puse en contacto con ella y decidimos que lo mejor sería trabajar en equipo. ¿Tenéis algún problema en trabajar con un equipo de mujeres?- preguntó Esme preocupada. Iba a mandar a su mejor equipo a la misión y no quería problemas machistas en esto. Si Eclipse no sabía trabajar en equipo se retirarían del plan inicial y que ganase el mejor.

-¡NO!Por supuesto que no Esme. Lo que pasa es que nos sorprendió que para un trabajo tan peligroso contase con vosotras eso es todo- intentó explicarse Edward.

Esme le sonrió con orgullo plasmando en sus ojos y con esa voz dijo- Queridos, mis chicas son tan peligrosas y profesionales como vosotros y más el equipo que se ha asignado a esta misión. Son las mejores-

En ese momento el intercomunicador de Esme sonó y una Jessica algo atemorizada le dijo que las chicas habían llegado. Esme las hizo pasar y en ese momento los dos equipos de conocerían y sus destinos quedarían sellados.

Las chicas entraron al despacho y se encontraron a los tres hombres más guapos que hubiesen visto en su vida. Uno de ellos, el más alto de todos y enorme, con unos brazos de acero pero con una sonrisa y mirada de niños en el rostro, junto con su pelo negro y ojos azules. El otro de cabello cobrizo desordenado, dos esmeraldas por ojos y con un cuerpo fibroso diseñado para el pecado. Y el tercero, el menos alto porque bajo no era, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado junto con sus ojos azules y su porte le hacía el perfecto caballero.

-Bien muchachos estas son mis mejores chicas…-

Los tres muchachos se quedaron momentáneamente alucinados. Las tres mujeres eran más o menos altas, delgadas y con un cuerpo perfecto para deleitarse con él. Una de ellas podría pasar por modelo de Victoria Secret´s con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azul cielo y largas y estilizadas piernas. Otra de ellas tenía el pelo caoba y unos enromes ojos chocolates, cuerpo curvilíneo y labios gruesos que serían la perdición de cualquier hombre. La tercera era la más pequeña de las tres, con el pelo negro corto y ojos dorados, su cara era fina y con rasgos de una pequeña hada que le daban un toque de inocencia encantador.

-Isabella Swan. Dijo Esme señalando a la morena- Rosalie Hale- señaló a la rubia- y Alice Brandom- la pelinegra. Cada una de ellas dios una cabezadita en señal de saludo. La morena llamada Isabella tenía una postura seria y respetuosa; Rosalie parecía enfadada por estar en ese lugar y Alice sonreía a los chicos con simpatía.

-Señoritas estos son Edward Cullen, Emmet McCarthy y Jasper Withlock. Serán vuestros compañeros para la misión Vulturi. Espero un trabajo impecable como de costumbre y que hagan el trabajo lo antes posible. Es vital arrestarlos para evitar que sigan delinquiendo y asesinando sin piedad-

Los jóvenes se presentaron de la misma forma que ellas salvo Emmet que como era su costumbre levantó la mano saludando con una enorme sonrisa, algo que hizo sonreír aún más a Alice y provocó un resoplido por parte de Rosalie.

-Bien Isabella, quiero que ahora vayáis a vuestro despacho con estos caballeros y os conozcáis y empecéis a planear el modo de actuación- les expuso Esme con amabilidad.

-Claro Esme, en seguida nos ponemos a ellos- saltó Alice. Parecía bastante excitada con la idea de trabajar con gente nueva.

Al mismo tiempo Rosalie rodó los ojos con cara de fastidio e Isabella negó sonriendo ya que sabía lo intensa que era su amiga. Todos se levantaron y se despidieron de Esme para seguir a las chicas. Mientras salían otro equipo de tres chicas hermosas pero cada una más vulgar que la otra, se cruzaron en el recibidor dónde una temerosa Jessica miraba la escena con expectativas.

-Vaya vaya….que sorpresa- dijo una mujer alta y rubia con sarcasmo y molestia en la voz.

-Ya decía yo que olía a podrido- dijo Rosalie con molestia.

-¿Qué insinúas Hale?- se enfrentó la rubia.

-Nada Tanya…. ¿has cambiado de perfume o es tu olor habitual?-

Al pasar por el lado de Rosalie, la chica llamada Tanya le rozó el hombro y le susurró con ira- Zorra-

Ese fue el detonante de Rosalie para estrellarla cara a la pared con el brazo en el cuello y las manos a la espalda. Todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Pero Isabella, acostumbrada a lidiar con el carácter de su amiga, fue más rápida que el resto y consiguió separar un poco el brazo de Rosalie para evitar que asfixiara a Tanya.

-Rose, Rose por favor para…no merece la pena- intentaba persuadirla mientras los tres muchachos estaban impresionados por la escena que presenciaban. Las dos chicas que acompañaban a Tanya tenían cara de terror al igual que la pobre Jessica. Alice sin embargo estaba de lo más tranquila, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-¡Repite eso maldita desgraciada y te arranco hasta el último pelo de esa cabeza hueca que tienes!-gritaba Rosalie mientras aprisionaba más a Tanya.

-Es suficiente- Sentenció una voz firme, era Esme- Rosalie suelta a Tanya en seguida- Rosalie soltó a Tanya y esta comenzó a toser fuertemente por la falta de aire mientras sus compañeras la sostenían para que no desplomara.

-Tanya, Laurent, María a mi despacho en este momento. Bella lleva a Rosalie a que se tranquilice y luego ven a mi despacho Rosalie…- sentenció Esme.

Tras el incidente y unas palabras amenazantes de Rosalie hacia Jessica, las tres chicas guiaron a sus nuevos compañeros hacia el final del pasillo. En el ascensor Rosalie giró por un pasillo y bajo por unas escaleras.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Emmet, que fue el primero en salirse del trance de ver a la rubia en ese estado de ira.

-Al gimnasio- contestaron Alice e Isabella al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender el comportamiento de estas tres mujeres pero no dijeron nada y siguieron a las dos castañas hasta su despacho. Este se encontraba dos plantas por encima y era un espacio bastante grande con tres mesas y un pequeño despacho con sillones para reuniones con los clientes. En ese pequeño despacho se sentaron los cinco y Alice les ofreció café o alguna bebida, todos tomaron café.

-Sentimos muchos el comportamiento de Rose, ella es una chica bastante simpática cuando la conoces, pero no está muy contenta con el hecho de trabajar con vosotros- les intentó explicar Isabella excusando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Isabella, comprendemos que es algo extraño para todos trabajar con un equipo extraño- le sonrió Edward.

-Por favor chicos llamadme Bella, Isabella suena muy formal- les sonrió

-A mí podéis llamarme Ali o como queráis- les guiñó un ojo Alice- y por cierto yo estoy encantada de trabajar con vosotros- les sonreía.

-Muchas gracias Ali, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- le respondió Jasper.

-Yo quiero saber chicas porque la rubia se ha ido al gimnasio- les preguntó Emmet intrigado.

-Pues veréis ella va al gym para descargar su ira contenida allí en lugar de en la cara de Tanya cabeza hueca- les explicó entre dientes Alice.

-ALICE-

-¿Qué? A ti tampoco de cae bien Bells. Es más creo que la odias más que la propia Rose-

-Que no me caiga bien no significa que la llame de esa manera, además al ser la "jefa" no puedo tener esos arranques cuando la veo-

Los cinco siguieron conociéndose un poco pues no querían empezar el plan sin uno de los integrantes del equipo, ya que Rose aún no había llegado. Los chicos se sorprendieron de lo bien entrenadas que estaban las chicas y de todas las misiones exitosas que habían tenido. Además en temas de gustos se dieron cuenta de que eran parecidos todos. A Bella y Edward les encantaba la música clásica, Alice y Emmet disfrutaban con las compras y haciendo bromas todo el rato y las chicas junto con Jasper amaban las exposiciones y el teatro.

Estaban en una conversación sobre películas que querían ver cuando Rose entró cambiada al despacho, se veía más tranquila y no se mostraba tan enfadada como antes. Tanto Bella como Alice se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron cómo le había ido con Esme. Su jefa era una mujer tierna y comprensiva pero no toleraba la falta de respeto entre las chicas de la agencia y menos delante de extraños. Esme había hablado con ella y le había explicado los motivos por los que trabajarían juntos. Cuando se sentó Emmet fue el primero de los chicos en entablar una conversación con ella que empezó con un alago.

-Oye tienes que enseñarme a placar a alguien de esa manera, eres increíble-

Rose ante este comentario le sonrió y le dijo que se había dejado llevar un poco por la ira pero que le enseñaría lo que pudiese.

-Bien ya que estamos todos podemos empezar a planear cómo vamos a proceder en esta misión- dijo Bella

-Yo propongo que empecemos con nuestros roles lo antes posible. Estuve hablando con los chicos y nuestra agencia nos ha puesto a disposición una mansión a las afueras para transmitir esa sensación de opulencia, ¿qué os parece?- les propuso Edward.

-A mi me parece una idea estupenda, deberíamos presentarnos como parejas cada uno y así no daremos la sensación de que estamos solos, sino que hay gente detrás de nosotros. ¿Qué te parece Bells?- dijo una emocionada Alice, con ojitos de ensueño.

Bella y Rose se miraron sopesando la idea de ambos chicos mientras los demás esperan su respuesta. Ambas se sonríen porque saben que es una buena idea y que su amiga está muy emocionada con esta misión como para llevarle la contraria. Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y la pequeña Alice saltó de alegría y abrazó a los tres chicos y luego a las que consideraba sus dos hermanas.

-Bien entonces ¿que os parece si os llevamos a vuestra casa y mañana vamos a recogeros y por vuestras cosas?- Les expuso Jasper, que no dejaba de mirar a Alice ya que estaba asintiendo a todo lo que decían y les sonreía. Esta chica era como una bola de energía que podría iluminar toda la cuidad con su hiperactividad.

-Nos parece bien Jasper, aunque nosotras tenemos bastantes cosas que llevarnos, nuestras armas, la ropa, los ordenadores…no queremos causar muchas molestias- comentó Bella.

-Además tenemos que coger nuestro material de entrenamiento y eso es bastante pesado y con varias cosas- les indicó Rose, ya que ella necesitaba su saco de boxeo para practicar todos los días.

-Por eso no tenéis que preocuparon, en la casa hay un gimnasio completo y salas de entrenamiento. Además hay habitaciones preparadas para cualquier escenario al que podamos enfrentarnos, así como una sala de tiro- Les explicaba Emmet al cual le encantaba esa casa ya que era la mejor equipada y más grande.

-Vuestra agencia ha pensado en todo. Haremos esto, voy a daros la dirección ya que nosotras hemos venido en nuestro coche y no podemos dejarlo aquí. Mañana por la mañana podéis venir a recogernos- Bella escribía la dirección del piso donde vivían las tres.

Todos se despidieron y las chicas acompañaron a los chicos a la salida. Habían decidido que esa noche cada equipo pensase un posible plan de actuación y al día siguiente lo hablarían y decidirían cómo proceder.

Alice era la más entusiasmada ya que veía mucho futuro en esta misión y los chicos Eclipse, como ella los llamaba, habían sido muy agradables con ellas. Sus amigas mientras tanto recogían todo el despacho ya que no podrían volver ahí hasta después de un tiempo.

-Me han parecido encantadores, y además son guapísimos- exclamó Alice mientras daba vueltas por le despacho.

-Sí, parecen bastante simpáticos. ¿A ti qué te han parecido Rose?- se interesó Bella.

- Psss, no lo sé. Tendremos que ver como nos desenvolvemos con ellos en la misión y ver si son tan buenos como Esme dice. Además me irrita el grandote…siempre está haciéndose el graciosillo-

-¡Pero si estaba embobado contigo! Lo dejaste impresionado con ese placaje a Tanya-se reía Alice recordando lo morada que se había puesto la Barbie cuando Rose la placó.

-Rose no puedes permitir perder los nervios de esa manera y menos con una compañera. Si vuelve ocurrir Esme te suspenderá y yo no quiero una novata en mi equipo- la regañó Bella ejerciendo de líder.

Terminaron de recoger todos sus archivos y documentos y se fueron a comer a su casa. Un piso en el centro de la ciudad lo bastante grande como para las tres. Cuando llegaron, todas se pusieron a trabajar. Bella preparaba la comida, mientras Rosalie recogía las armas que necesitarían y Alice, que era la asesora personal de las chicas guardaba en las maletas toda la ropa que les hiciese falta. Después almorzaron tranquilamente y comenzaron a planear cómo actuarían en esta ocasión.

A la hora de dormir todo estaba listo y preparado. Las plantas en la bañera con agua suficiente, había llamado a un servicio de limpieza que pasase una vez por semana a limpiar el polvo y regar las plantas. Además la casa contaba con escondites para armamento, dinero e identificaciones que ya estaban vacíos y sellados. El equipaje estaba preparado y los choches de las chicas a buen recaudo en la agencia ya que un equipo de Amanecer se había llevado los coches al garaje de la empresa.

Mientras en un apartamento más alejado los chicos ya habían empacado todas sus cosas y las habían mandado a la mansión. La verdad es que al final del día estaban muy emocionados de trabajar con un equipo tan profesional como este y ya Emmet había hecho alguna que otra insinuación sobre las preciosas chicas con las que trabajarían.

Al día siguiente todo el operativo comenzaría y los dos equipos estarían destinados a entenderse si querían que todo saliese como sus jefes y ellos mismos lo esperaban.


	4. Cambio de casa

**Capitulo 3: Cambio de casa**

_Apartamento de las chicas_

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando las tres chicas terminaban de desayunar y de guardar toda la comida en una bolsa para no dejar nada que pudiese estropearse. Bella seguía revisando todo el armamento: pistolas, balas, cuchillos…en fin el arsenal necesario para cada posible contratiempo.

Mientras Rosalie verificaba que todo el dinero, los documentos falsos y papeles importantes estuviesen a buen recaudo en una maleta especial. Lo revisaba todo pues podrían necesitar cualquier cosa.

Alice repasaba una y otra vez la lista de la ropa que había empacado y recordó algo que la noche anterior no hizo.

-AHHHHH- chilló de repente asustando a sus compañeras.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Alice estas bien?- dijeron ambas chicas armadas y revisando que la loca de su amiga no tenía ningún daño.

-Mi vestido lila, lo mandé a la lavandería y debía recogerlo ayer pero con todo esto no he podido- Alice tenía la cara descompuesta, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Mujer que susto- exclamó Rose tocándose el corazón el cual se había disparado por el miedo de pensar que a su amiga podría haberle pasado algo.

-Podrás recogerlo cualquier otro día Al. La señora Black lo guardará, tranquila- intentó responder Bella que estaba igual de alterada que Rose.

Así siguieron hasta que dieron las 9 y el timbre sonó indicando que los chicos ya las esperaban. Al abrir Bella la puerta se encontró con el torso de Edward, ya había olvidado lo alto que era.

-Buenos días Bella- saludó.

-Hola Belli Bells- la abrazó Emmet con demasiado entusiasmo tal vez, ya que se conocían desde hacía menos de 24 horas.

Bella no le dio mucha importancia y le respondió el saludo. Emmet saludó de la misma manera a Alice pero con Rose se contuvo diciendo –me da miedo tocarte y que me plaque rubia- a lo que Rose hizo un gesto de indiferencia mientras él se reía y Alice se carcajeaba con él.

Así los chicos ayudaron a bajar todas las maletas y bultos de las chicas, gesto que ellas agradecieron infinitamente ya que eran fuertes pero no tanto como ellos.

Al llegar abajo vieron que había una camioneta enorme donde los chicos habían metido todas las maletas. Les explicaron que Emmet la llevaría junto con Jasper y ellas se irían en el Volvo de Edward. Así lo hicieron y mientras Edward conducía su Volvo la camioneta los seguía.

En el coche de Edward este llevaba puesto un cd de música tocada al piano. Bella, que iba a su lado, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la música.

-Tienes una música fantástica Edward. Tienes que decirme dónde consigues estos discos-

-Gracias, pues la verdad es que sólo puedo escucharlos en mi habitación o cuando voy sólo en el coche ya que a Emmet le gusta más la música rock-

-Pues a mi me encanta. Además es raro encontrar un cd todo al piano. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-La verdad es que lo grabé yo- respondió un tímido Edward al que no le gustaba presumir de sus dotes con el piano.

-¿Eres tú el que toca? Vaya impresionante- se dijo Bella casi para sí misma.

-A Bells le encanta la música y su instrumento favorito es el piano ¿verdad Bells?-dijo Alice asomada entre los asiento delanteros.

-Cierto enana pero ya sabes que no se me da bien la música-

-Pero Edward podría enseñarte ¿a que sí Edward?- dijo esperanzada Alice

-Claro, si quieres en la casa te enseño. Hay un piano estupendo y está recién afinado así que podría enseñarte algunas cosas- le sonrió Edward.

-No tranquilo no quiero estar incordiándote, además soy nula para la música de verdad. Te cansarás de mi torpeza- se sonrojó Bella

-Tonterías, nadie es negado para nada, sólo se tienen malos profesores. Yo te enseñaré- sentenció Edward mientras Bella le sonreía y asentía en señal de acuerdo.

-Estamos en una misión no lo olvidéis- dijo Rose que estaba mirando por la ventana aunque había prestado atención a toda la conversación.

-No seas aguafiestas Rose. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo los seis juntos y yo no veo nada de malo en aprender cosas nuevas. Además así podremos desconectar un poco y pasarlo bien- le respondió Alice.

Rose no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto. Mientras los otros tres pasajeros del coche charlaban de trivialidades como la música, cine y cosas así.

Después de una hora de camino ya estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y se estaban adentrando en el bosque. Una gran verja se erguía ante ellos y Edward con un mando a distancia la abrió. Unos minutos de camino más y las chicas se encontraron con una casa enorme. Toda de ladrillo y con grandes ventanales por donde se filtraba la luz al interior. Hasta la mismísima Rosalie tuvo que admitir que era una gran casa.

Todo estaba ajardinado y muy cuidado. En los árboles había cámaras de seguridad y sensores de movimiento que Edward les iba señalando. Todo se controlaba desde una habitación en la misma casa y se conectaba y desconectaba desde ahí.

-A la entrada no han saltado las alarmas porque hay un lector de señal conectado con nuestros coches que desactivan las alarmas a nuestro paso, pero eso no pasa si uno mismo no lo activa. Además si estamos en peligro hay códigos que hacen saltar una alarma silenciosa. Jasper os enseñará todo lo que necesitáis saber-

-Es impresionante- dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo. Rose, aún en silencio asentía con la cabeza al darse cuenta que la casa era realmente segura y eso la dejaba bastante tranquila.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa que contaba con una fuente preciosa. Todos aparcaron los coches a un lado y empezaron abajar el equipaje de las chicas cuando unos ladridos alertaron a las chicas.

Un precioso pastor alemán y un labrador negro les salieron al encuentro. El pastor se fue sobre Edward mientras el labrador se lanzó contra Emmet. Ambos perros empezaron a lamer la cara de los chicos y a jugar con ellos.

-¡Maya bájate! tenemos visita quieta- decía Edward intentando quitarse al enorme perro de encima.

-¡Spike ya…! siéntate campeón- decía Emmet levantándose del suelo y acariciando al labrador.

-¿Son sus perros?- preguntó Alice

-Sí ellos son Spike el perro de Emmet- presentó Jasper al tiempo que Spike daba un ladrido.

-Eso significa hola- aclaró entre risas Emmet.

-Y ella es Maya, la chica de Edward-

-Y la única que me soporta ¿verdad chica?- le habló Edward a la pastora mientras acariciaba su cabeza- Saluda Maya a Bella Alice y Rose- le indicó Edward a lo que la perra levantó la patita en señal de saludo.

-Son adorables- dijo Alice y se agachó a acariciar a ambos perros.

-¿Están entrenados?- preguntó Rose mientras veía a Spike con una sonrisa ya que le recordaba a Emmet bastante, con ese pelo negro y esa efusividad.

-Sí, son nuestros perros guardianes pero antes que todo nuestros compañeros. Son un gran medio de defensa y aviso contra extraños, además dan bastante compañía- les explicaba Emmet mientras rascaba a Spike tras las orejas por haberse portado bien delante de las chicas.

-Son preciosos- decía Bella.

-Bien vamos adentro y les enseñamos la casa y sus habitaciones- siguió Jasper mientras saludaba a los perros y cogía las cosas de las chicas.

Entraron todos juntos en la casa y se encontraron con una amplia entrada, a la derecha de esta una enorme cocina con todo lo necesario para dar una gran cena y al lado derecho un enorme salón. Por una puerta a la derecha de la escalera se accedía a la biblioteca y a una sala con televisión más privada que el salón.

Subieron por la gran escalera que presidia el hall hacia la planta de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones cada una de ellas con su baño privado.

-Todo es precioso chicos, es una casa enorme- comentó Alice.

-Estas son sus habitaciones, pueden elegir la que más les guste- les indicó Jasper.

Las chicas abrieron las tres puertas y cada una eligió la que más le gustó. Alice escogió una con un gran armario, en realidad el armario más grade de la casa. Rosalie la habitación más cercana a las escaleras en caso de intruso. Bella por su parte escogió una con un hermoso balcón que daba al jardín. Las chicas desempacaron las maletas y lo organizaron todo mientras los chicos se ofrecieron a preparar la comida.

Mientras desempacaban, las chicas pensaban en todos los cambio a los que se enfrentarían en estos meses que podría durar la misión.

Para Alice era una oportunidad para conocer a gente nueva como los chicos. Esperaba sacar una buena amistad al finalizar esta misión. Ella siempre había estado con Bella y Rosalie, y aunque para ella eran como sus hermanas le gustaba relacionarse con gente nueva. "Aunque no voy a relacionarme con ningún mafioso" pensó riéndose.

Rosalie por su parte aún era escéptica a la hora de trabajar con los chicos nuevos. No es que le pereciesen malos chicos pero no le gustaba confiar su vida y la de las otras a unos recién llegados. No estaba en su naturaleza ser confiada como Alice o amable con todos como Bella. Ella se había criado en un mundo en el que la amabilidad se confunde con debilidad así que esperaría a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Bella por su parte estaba bastante contenta con los cambios en esta misión. Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando por una misión más importante y trabajar con profesionales como la agencia Eclipse era lo que estaba esperando. Sin embargo le asustaba formar nuevos lazos de afecto con los chicos, por su experiencia era mejor no encariñarse con alguien pues esa persona tarde o temprano se iría y dejaría un hueco en su corazón difícil de llenar.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y los chicos habían preparado algo sencillo para poder comer en el jardín.

-Estoy impresionada incluso sabéis cocinar- les elogiaba Alice

-La verdad es que no sabemos…es lo único decente que podemos hacer sin quemar la cocina- le respondía Jasper.

-Yo podría cocinar mientras estemos aquí si no os importa- se ofreció Bella

-Bella es la mejor cocinera de toda la ciudad, hace de todo y está delicioso- comentaba Alice.

- ¿Sabes hacer pasteles?- preguntó Emmet que ya podía imaginar todo lo que podría comer ahora que alguien cocinaría.

-Por supuesto, esta noche haré uno- Le sonreía Bella

-Eres estupenda- le decía Emmet mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba.

Una tosecilla hizo que se separaran y todos se pusiesen más rígidos. Edward había llamado la atención de todos por alguna razón.

-Creo que después de comer deberíamos reunirnos en el salón y empezar a planear los pasos a seguir-

-Tienes razón Edward, perdona nuestro comportamiento. No estamos acostumbradas a relacionarnos con gente nueva, no ha sido una actuación profesional- Se disculpó Bella en nombre de todos y sobre todo de ella y sus chicas.

-No hay problema, es fantástico que interactuemos entre nosotros para estar cómodos, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar del plan o planes a seguir- La tranquilizó Edward con una sonrisa.

Después del almuerzo todos recogieron lo que se había ensuciado y lo llevaron a la cocina. Bella echó una ojeada a la alacena para ver si tenía todo lo necesario para un pastel y vio que podría hacer un bizcocho más tarde.

Con eso se retiraron al salón donde se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y empezaron a discutir sobre lo que haría de aquí a unos meses.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo.<p>

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, voy lento pero seguro y quiero que vena pococ a pococ como van surgiendo las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas.

En el capítulo siguiente habrá alguna sorpresa...Espero sus reviews con opiniones e ideas que valoraré. Muchas gracias por leerme y las espero para la próxima.


	5. El plan

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que me han impedido hacerlo con tranquilidad y dedicándole el esfuerzo que se merece. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo no tardarme tanto con esta historia. Ahora les dejo el nuevo capítulo y les pido su ayuda con los rewies que me ayudan a seguir y a inspirarme más rápido ;)

**Capítulo 4: El plan**

Ahí estaban todos hablando y discutiendo sobre los posibles pasos a dar a partir de ahora como un equipo. Según la agencia de los chicos, ellos ya disponían de las acreditaciones falsas y una "historia" que los respaldaba de cara a la familia Vulturi. Ellos serían los tres hermanos Santoni, una familia mafiosa del sur de Italia con una gran reputación en el negocio y cuyos tres cabecillas, es decir Edward, Emmet y Jasper estaban ahora abriendo el mercado a Estados Unidos donde poder comercializar sus armas y "favores".

Cada uno de ellos tendría un papel que desempeñar en la familia. Edward sería el jefe principal de todo, "el padrino" como lo llamarían algunos. Emmet era el encargado de la seguridad en los traslados y Jasper el que cerraría los negocios con los proveedores siempre que no se requiriera la presencia de los tres hermanos.

Las chicas estaban bastante conformes con los roles a desempeñar por sus compañeros pero no estaban muy seguras de cuáles serían los suyos.

-No sé como entramos nosotras en toda esta ecuación- dijo Rose- Se supone que debemos ganarnos su confianza pero ninguno va a infiltrarse dentro de la organización de los Vultiris y es ahí donde podríamos pillarles-

-En eso debo darle la razón a Rose, ¿cuál va a ser nuestro papel?- intervino Bella.

-¿Por qué no nos hacemos pasar por sus esposas o novias?- comentó Alice sin darle mayor importancia.

-No creo que eso valga, porque lo que necesitamos es alguien dentro que se entere de sus movimientos- le explicó Rose.

-Pero la idea no es del todo descabellada- apoyó Jasper que sintió algo extraño al ver el puchero de Alice- Podríamos sólo "casar" a uno de nosotros para dar la impresión de personas serias y las otras dos podrían intentar entrar de otra forma-

-Podríais intentar seducir a algunos de los incondicionales de Aro- expuso Emmet y su gran bocota.

-¿Quién te crees que soy Tanya Denali?- explotó Rose al ver una insinuación que no le estaba gustando ni pizca.

-No creo que sea ese el caso Rose. Creo que no estaría mal del todo que una de nosotras intentase hacerse novia de algún miembro importante de los Vulturi- expuso Bella que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No me parece mal pero es algo peligroso estar dentro de ese nido de serpientes- Edward la verdad no sabía el potencial de las chicas pero su madre siempre le enseñó a defender a una mujer fuese la que fuese.

-Por eso mismo nos han encargado esta misión a nosotros, porque somos los mejores en esto y podemos salir delante de cualquier situación- le explicó Bella y añadió- Además seré yo la que se infiltre-

El silencio se hizo en la sala, la voz de Bella había salido con tanta autoridad que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada en los 10 segundos siguientes hasta que Rose se levantó de la silla-

-¡Estas loca! Cómo vas a ir tú ahí dentro, te comerán viva- le increpó la rubia temerosa de que a su dulce amiga pudiesen hacerle algún daño.

-¿Acaso piensas que no soy capaz de patear algunos traseros tal como lo haces tu?- le cuestionó Bella un poco molesta por su falta de confianza en ella.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso, pero esto no es como los tipos que hemos atrapado, esto es una organización y si te descubre sabrá Dios lo que puede pasarte-Se preocupó Rose.

-Gracias Rose pero tu sabes que puedo hacerlo y en esto no hay discusión- Sentenció Bella con la autoridad que ser la jefa le otorgaba.

Los chicos miraban la escena un poco sorprendidos de que la disposición de Bella para el trabajo. La verdad era que todos los agentes que lo habían intentado antes que ella había muerto y no de muy buena forma, pero algo les decía que ella podría conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiese.

-Bien, tú serás la que se infiltre pero ¿cómo la presentamos?- se preguntó Emmet en voz alta.

-Como una prima- respondió Alice como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Explicate- le sugirió Edward al que no le estaba gustando mucho el plan y no sabía por qué.

-Pues es fácil, Rose puede ser la esposa de Emmet, son el tamaño de Emmet y la experiencia de Rose nadie se atrevería a tocarla para nada. Yo puedo ser el ligue de turno de Jasper para no crear un posible vínculo que ellos puedan utilizar en su contra, algo sin importancia. Edward debe estar soltero para evitar posibles chantajes o amenazas que comprometan las operaciones, así que Bella podría ser una prima que vive con ustedes y así la tendríamos vigilada y custodiada por nosotros en cualquier momento- Les explicó Alice sin mayor problema.

-Wow, esta cabecita tuya trabaja como un ordenador enana- la felicitó Emmet mientras la despeinaba como a una niña pequeña.

Alice sonreía por su plan mientras los demás pensaban que era un buen plan. Ninguna de las chicas quedaba del todo desprotegida, Bella podría ser vigilada en cualquier momento y a ellos les daban la imagen perfecta para el plan.

-Entonces así se hará, llamaré a Carlile para que os prepare vuestras identificaciones y para comunicarle el plan- Edward se levantó de la mesa y fue al despacho.

-Vosotros deberíais trabajar juntos para conoceros mejor y formar una historia, tenéis que dar la impresión de estar enamorados- les advirtió Alice a Rose y Emmet. La primera con cara de fastidio y el segundo con cara de pillo como era su costumbre.

Alice por su parte se fue a conectar todo con la ayuda de Jasper, es decir, ordenadores, teléfonos, intercomunicadores y todo lo que pudiesen necesitar para la misión y Bellla se fue al jardín a dar un paseo, necesitaba pensar.

Desde el despacho Edward le comentaba a su jefe las nuevas noticias y este dio su aprobación al plan y se comprometió a avisar a Esme de lo que había acordado.

Cuando colgó el teléfono y se disponía a salir algo captó su atención en la ventana, era Bella que paseaba pensativa por el jardín. Salió a la puerta seguido por Maya y se dispuso a hablar con ella pues tenía varias preguntas que hacerle. La encontró sentada en la hierba apoyada en un árbol y mirando al horizonte como ausente.

"Se ve hermosa" pensó Edward que al minuto negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente y olvidar ese pensamiento. Estaban en una misión y no debía pensar en esas cosas, peor Bella le había llamado poderosamente la atención. No sólo por su físico que era envidiable, sino por su determinación a la hora de hablar, como trataba a todos con cariño y lo dispuesta que estaba en esta misión.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- le preguntó una vez llegó a su lado.

-En absoluto, siéntate-

Edward se sentó a su lado y Maya fue a tumbarse entre ellos dos. Bella empezó a acariciar el lomo del animal y Maya se sintió muy a gusto y se durmió al instante.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué haces esto?-le preguntó él algo inquieto por el hecho de que ella se ofreciera voluntaria.

-¿Hacer el qué?-

-Presentarte voluntaria y no dejar que otra tomase tu lugar-

-Ah eso….pues verás; Alice es demasiado inocente para su propia seguridad, confía en todo el mundo y el feliz con poca cosa. Rose por su parte es mucho más dura que nosotras, pero precisamente por eso no transmite la confianza que necesitamos para esto- le explicó ella.

-Bien ahora dime la verdad- Edward no se había creído del todo esa explicación, posiblemente una parte fuese verdad pero no era la razón principal.

Bella le sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar al horizonte, pasaron unos minutos en los que él no le quitaba la vista de encima y ella seguía mirando al frente hasta que se volvió hacia él y le clavó la mirada.

-Tengo miedo de que algo malos les pase- confesó ella- son mi única familia, lo único que me queda y no voy a dejar que nadie las lastime nunca-

-¿No piensas que ellas pueden pensar lo mismo de ti?- se había quedado asombrado por la respuesta de ella.

-Sé que se preocupan por mi, pero yo soy la responsable de ellas, soy la "jefa" y debo velar por su seguridad, además no me va a pasar nada, estoy bien entrenada- Le sonrió ella quitándole importancia al asunto.

Edward se sorprendió por su franqueza, él también se habría presentado voluntario de ser él el que estuviese en la situación de Bella y la admiró por ello.

-Bien entonces vamos a ver lo bien entrenada que estas señorita Swan- Se levantó de un salto y despertó a Maya. Bella lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos y se levantó también.

-¿Y qué me propones?-

-Pues vamos a la sala de entrenamientos y a ver que puedes hacer contra mí- fanfarroneó un poco él para hacerle olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones y ver de primera mano el potencial que decía que tenía.

-Esta bien, ¡vamos!- le retó ella echando a correr con maya tras ella y un Edward que tras la impresión empezó a correr hacia la casa.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa una cabellera negra había visto parte de la conversación y sonreía pues veía algo que le gustaba mucho.

-Alice ¿vienes o piensas quedarte cotilleando todo el rato?- la picó Jasper que se había dado cuenta de lo que la morena hacía.

Alice se giró con una cara de inocencia terrible y fue tras él.

Mientras en otra casa, lejos de allí y mucho más oscura, una sombra sonreía despiadadamente mientras espiaba a los seis jóvenes.

-Ya ha empezado- exclamó mientras, una risa que helaría el mismo infierno, salía de sus labios.

¿Quién será esa sombra misteriosa? ¿será amigo o enemigo? Aaaa hagan sus apuestas chicas y díganme qué les pareció el capítulo nos leemos pornto.!


	6. La invitación

Capítulo 5: La invitación

Ya habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que los dos equipos de agentes estaban conviviendo en la mansión. Los jefes de ambos equipos se habían mostrado conformes con el plan perpetrado por los seis y habían puesto a su disposición todos los medios humanos y tecnológicos que pudiesen necesitar. Así pues ya habían comenzado a entablar relaciones con miembros de mafias menores a los Vulturi para que les llegara la noticia de la nueva familia mafiosa que había en el país.

Dentro de la casa todo era preparativos y fachadas con el personal que habían contratado. Debían cuidar muy bien su papel para no levantar sospechas, y puesto que no podían confiar en nadie ajeno a la operación, debían actuar incluso delante de la servidumbre. Por ello sólo habían contratado a un equipo de limpieza y seguridad, pero estos no estaban continuamente en la casa por lo que no tenían que fingir continuamente y mucho menos entre ellos.

Alice y Jasper ya tenían casi todos los flancos de la casa controlados y todos los móviles y relojes de ambos grupos estaban conectados entre sí para estar localizables en cualquier momento. Había sido un trabajo bastante duro que les había llevado tiempo y un duro trabajo en equipo, por lo que se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

Rosalie no veía con muy buenos ojos esta posible amistad tan estrecha ya que para ella el trabajo era el trabajo y no debía mezclarse con las relaciones personales. Emmet por su parte disfrutaba poniendo en aprietos a su amigo y haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña Ali como todos ya la llamaban.

Sin embargo su relación con Rose era cada vez más tensa, pues él no paraba de insinuarse y ella de pararle los pies. Así, cuando entrenaban juntos podía sentirse la tensión que había entre ellos. Algo que no ocurría cuando los entrenamientos eran en grupo o con otro integrante del equipo.

Alice y Bella habían entablado una muy buena relación con los chicos y disfrutaban mucho conviviendo con ellos. Alice se encargaba del vestuario tanto profesional como el de la tapadera gastando cantidades astronómicas de dinero en ropa, zapatos y complementos para cada uno de ellos.

-Paga el Gobierno así que…- decía continuamente cuando los demás le decían que se pasaba con las compras.

Rosalie ya había empezado a entablar su tapadera junto con Emmet ya que ellos serían "pareja" frente a todos. Por lo que sus habitaciones parecían ser la misma pero luego había una puerta que comunicaba con otra habitación para que el servicio no sospechase.

Bella era la encargada de la cocina, al principio todo el mundo se sorprendió de lo bien que cocinaba y hasta los empleados la alababan por sus virtudes culinarias. Para las chicas era algo normal pero el resto estaba encantado con los platos caseros y postres que la castaña preparaba.

Edward había organizado todos los contactos y se encargaba de los supuestos negocios que llevaban a cabo los hermanos Santoni al mismo tiempo que compartía con las chicas para conocerse mejor y no poner en riesgo la operación, aunque cada vez le importaba más conocerlas y menos la tapadera. Los chicos se sentían cada vez más cómodos con las chicas y había días que hasta Rosalie estaba simpática, como las tardes de jugar a las películas o salir a pasear con los perros por la finca.

Ya habían salido en alguna ocasión a algún local exclusivo para dejarse ver como la nueva familia de la mafia, y a cada uno le había costado obviar las miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas dirigidas a cada uno de ellos, pues despertaban curiosidad en cualquier persona que posara sus ojos en ellos.

-Estoy harta de esperar, no han picado así que deberíamos dejarlo- dijo esa mañana Rosalie al no tener noticias de los Vulturis y su próxima fiesta que sería ese mismo día, y a la que estaban invitados todos los grandes dirigentes de la mafia de todo el país y grandes empresarios de la ciudad.

-Tranquila Rose, sólo han pasado tres semanas no es tiempo para coger confianza a alguien que no conoces y lo sabes. Además algo me dice que pronto tendremos noticias de ellos.- intentó tranquilizarla Bella.

- Yo pienso igual que Bella, estas personas son muy desconfiadas y necesitan tener toda la información que puedan conseguir, no me extrañaría que hubiesen infiltrado a alguien en nuestro personal de la casa.- comentó Edward.

-Eso ni lo dudes, por eso es que el despacho está insonorizado y con tecnología para que no pueda escucharse ninguna conversación por ningún medio- explicó Jasper mientas revisaba el perímetro en su ordenador.

Unos toques en la puerta alertaron a todos incluso a Maya que estaba durmiendo tumbada a los pies de Bella con la que había congeniado a las mil maravillas.

-Pase- dijo Edward en su papel de patriarca de la familia.

-Disculpe señor pero ha llegado este sobre a su nombre, lo ha traído un caballero en limusina. Me ha pedido que se la haga llegar a la mayor brevedad- explicó el ama de llaves, Sue. Una de las pocas en las que se podría confiar en otras circunstancias.

-Gracias Sue puede retirarse-

Todos se arremolinaron en torno a Edward y el sobre que tenía en las manos.

Dentro había una invitación exquisita invitando a los presentes a la fiesta que daban los Vulturis esa misma noche para todos los empresarios de la ciudad, claro que esos empresarios eran todos mafiosos o con deudas con los mismos.

-Bien, la invitación ya ha llegado así como el momento de entrar en acción. Debemos prepararnos todos para esta noche y dar la mejor impresión posible- les explicaba Edward a los demás.

- Bueno las chicas nos vamos a arreglar porque tenemos que dar una buena impresión, y vamos a estar hermosas chicas- saltaba Alice mientras arrastraba a las chicas a sus habitaciones para empezar a vestirse.

Los chicos también fueron a ducharse y vestirse mientras las chicas arriba se dejaban arreglar por Alice.

-Rose deberías trenzar tu rubia melena con una trenza de espiga de lado- le aconsejaba Alice.

-No sé Alice… me parece poco formal-

-Nada de eso, está de última moda y con el vestido rojo sangre de un solo hombro te quedará perfecto-

-Hazle caso Rose, sabes que no parará hasta salirse con la suya- se reía Bella mientras peinaba su cabello en un recogido que dejaba ver sus ondas y destacaba su cuello.

-Y tu Belli ponte el azul oscuro sin tirantas- Ordenaba Alice a sus amigas.

Una hora después los chicos esperaban a sus compañeras cada uno vestido impecablemente de esmoquin.

Cuando Alice, Rose y Bella bajaron las escaleras los tres chicos se quedaron sin habla ya que sabía que eran hermosas pero nunca las habían visto tan arregladas y tan preciosas.

Alice con un vestido de gasa lila y su pelo algo más arreglado; Rose y esa trenza que resaltaba sus facciones y un vestido rojo sangre que resaltaba su rubio cabello y Bella con sus cabello recogido y un vestido azul que resaltaba su piel de alabastro.

Ellas también se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos tan guapos con esa ropa que hacía que sus hombros se ensancharan, parecían aún más altos y estaban impresionantes.

-Vaya chicas, que guapas estáis- Las alabó Emmet.

-¿Sorprendido?- le recriminó Rose levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Para nada- le devolvió el grandote guiñándole un ojo, gesto que hizo sonreír a los demás menos a Rose que la ponía de los nervios.

Cada uno se montó en un coche con su "pareja". Rose y Emmet en un 4x4 enorme, Alice y Jasper en un deportivo amarrillo y Bella y Edward en un Volvo último modelo.

El camino fue diferente para cada pareja, mientras Rose y Emmet estaban en silencio y Emmet lanzaba miradas furtivas a Rose y se sonreía, Alice y Jasper iban conversando sobre distintos temas de seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo haciendo chistes y riendo. En el Volvo, Bella y Edward escuchaban el disco que tanto le gustaba a Bella y comentaban los últimos detalles de la operación de hoy.

-Recuerda Bella, Félix es el más importante para nosotros ya que puede ser el más accesible- Edward no estaba muy contento con que Bella fuese el señuelo. Ella iba a intentar llamar la atención de Félix para infiltrarse así en la organización y poder acceder a información desde dentro. Últimamente esta parte del plan le molestaba bastante.

-Tranquilo sé lo que hago, no tienes de qué preocuparte, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo voy a llamar su atención- bajó un poco la mirada Bella, ya que nunca se había tenido por una belleza.

-No digas eso Bella, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de que al menos tú le dieses la hora- Ese comentario de Edward hizo sonrojar a Bella hasta la raíz del cabello y sonreírle de una manera que a Edward se le aceleró el corazón sin saber el motivo.

Ya estaban cerca, todos pusieron en marcha sus localizadores y los chicos revisaron las armas escondidas bajo sus chaquetas. Y aunque pareciese que no las chicas también iban armadas; Alice llevaba una pequeña pistola entre su vestido, Rose otra y Bella dos cuchillos. Cuando Edward le había preguntado dónde los guardaba ella se puso colorada, se levantó un poco el vestido y le enseñó los cuchillos amarrados a su muslo derecho. Edward casi se sale de la carretera ante esa perfecta visión.

Todos llegaron a la entrada con la invitación en la mano de Edward, Rose con un anillo en su dedo anular mostrando su compromiso, Alice del brazo de Jasper y Bella del de Edward. Ellos dos encabezaban la marcha y así dio comienzo el espectáculo.


End file.
